kancollefandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Spring 2019 Event/@comment-26355650-20190620172209/@comment-25289497-20190620215331
Your fleet is almost as optimized as it can get. I would only drop a fighter for your best Zuiun variant on Ise. Keep in mind to keep around 380 air power. If you cannot reach 380 air power with Zuiun on Ise, try equipping the Iwai fighter-bomber (maxed) on Saratoga for a little bit more air power (than F4U-1D). Speaking of Saratoga, you would want to convert her into CVB form. As a final resort, you could equip all ships in your escort fleet (except flagship, or even Bismarck) with a repair goddess in their reinforcement expansion slot to increase passing rate. Only continue when heavy damage is taken at node X and only one (escort) ship is at red hp. Other than that, it is just unfortunate that your Abukuma is not luck modded. The guy above me is spreading misinformation and overall bad advice. It is obvious he is very much misinformed and/or does not know what he is talking about. I will address his points hereunder: - Concerning the equipment setups on Nagato and Mutsu, Tenryuuko's are perfectly fine. Equipping radar, arpen shell and secondary gun gives Nagato the highest possible multiplier for Nagato touch (and therefore also highest possible damage with Nagato touch). This is preferable since she will attack twice during that touch mechanism. Furthermore, you do not want to lose that arpen shell (in conjunction with artillery spotting) on Mutsu either. - You would preferably want to sortie Ise Kai Ni here for more air power. Musashi will not cut it here. They are not the main damage dealers here neither. - It is indeed better to have Saratoga in black uniform though, for obvious CVB advantages. - Iowa in escort fleet is basically wasting her historical bonus. The fBB in the escort fleet only serves as a tank and she is very unlikely to deal any damage (let alone any significant damage). Bismarck is the best option here since she has a closing torpedo at least. Kongou locks out the best friend fleet. - Any of the CAs (even Myoukou) have worse night battle firepower than Ayanami if you factor in the historical bonus. Because CAs get a pretty non-existent multiplier and non-historical DDs still get a decent one, Ayanami still comes out on top. Despite the extra equipment slot a CA provides, the extra torpedo does not negate this difference. You can do this simple math too. You also want to pack as many TCI as possible, so double attack CAs are not really an option. And I shall not get started on CAV... - For pre-final attempts, you could bring OASW, though I still advise against it since 1 or 2 Toukais in your last air base will most often take care of that submarine at the boss node. For final kill you obviously want to bring as much firepower (more specifically TCI) to the boss. This is the fleet composition I used to clear E-5-2 on Hard: